


Unleash the Magic

by SwanMaiden5



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Magic, Magic-Users, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanMaiden5/pseuds/SwanMaiden5
Summary: All Twilight wanted was to get into Everton, to leave Crystal Prep behind. Now she has a pendant full of magic energy, which caused portals to randomly open... and ended up dragging her to a new world. A world where her magic filled pendant attracts a lot of attention. Such as a man who can wield fire, or a... monkey?Winning the Friendship Games seems so much easier now.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	1. Magic Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> My brain enjoys creating whacky crossovers... in case you couldn't tell.  
> I'm not quite sure how long this will be. Three to four chapters probably. Also rated T cause I'm paranoid. 
> 
> For plot reasons, Twilight's pendant can only detect and take Equestrian magic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_"If you are not making mistakes, it means you are not trying hard enough."-- Unknown_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Twilight tried to ignore the way her hands shook as she slowly opened the pendant. She also tried to ignore the burning glares she got from her classmates and principal. She could do this... all they needed was a little bit of magic to win the games. Then she could leave Crystal Prep, find what she was looking for and- "Now!" Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadence called out in unison on the microphone.

Fear stabbed the teen when a sliver of magic escaped from her pendant, and opened a cracked portal beside her. If she had not been so scared, Twilight would have noticed that it was different from the others. Except she didn't notice, all she could do was scream when some of that magic reached out and grabbed at her arm, "Twilight!" She heard someone call out, she wasn't sure if it was her dog Spike, or someone else. Everything sounded like it was far away all of a sudden, as she was dragged through the portal, pretty soon the whole world went dark.

It was the sound of cars and people talking that woke her up. Purple eyes fluttered open, before growing wide. Twilight sat up in a haste, quickly adjusting her glasses before she looked around, her gaze landing on the pendant. The stupid pendant _she_ invented! Tears filled her vision as she reached over to pick it up. Even with it closed she could still feel the magic energy inside. "I just wanted to know what was happening at CHS..." Twilight muttered out loud while fighting back a sob. A realization hit her though. She wasn't at CHS anymore. Instead she was in... an alleyway? Perhaps the portal simply carried her over only a few blocks away? A few miles... 

Either way, she had to get a grip on herself. She could have a self pity party about all of this later. Twilight let out a small sigh as she rose to her feet, her legs wobbled a little, but she found her balance. Dusting off her skirt, Twilight made her way out of the alleyway, a shocked and horrified gasp leaving her when she took in the world around her. The buildings were different, and while she didn't know everyone in her hometown... she couldn't see any familiar faces in the crowd of people around her. Where on earth did that portal take her!? 

_'Don't panic! Don't panic...'_ Twilight told herself as she took shaky deep breaths. All while pacing back and forth. Once she calmed down enough she stopped her pacing. 

So this wasn't her hometown anymore, at least she established something! Now, what was next? Find out more about the city! Twilight looked around, wondering where she should start. If only she had something to keep notes with... oh well, at least she had a good memory. Making sure the pendant was secured around her neck, Twilight began walking down the sidewalk.

She earned a few odd looks, only causing her to increase her walking speed. This wasn't doing any good. Now she was just walking aimlessly, she needed a plan. Perhaps find the local museum? Or town hall? Or- her lovely eyes grew wide with unhidden joy when spotting an oh so familiar place. The library! 

"Excuse me?" Twilight whispered to the librarian at front desk. The man looked up from the computer to look over at her, an unreasonable expression on his face. She didn't let that stop her though. "I need some help."

"You're going to have to be more specific."

"I need some help on finding books on the town's history. And some recent news articles." She explained, drawing a faint smile from the man. "School project?"

Twilight's hands clasped together. "Something like that." 

After a quick conversation, Twilight was able to find everything she needed. The books offered a good amount of information, but the news articles, she had to make sure they weren't some prank! 

Easy to say she was left... skeptical. A Demon Bull King coming back after being trapped under a mountain? Some kid with a magic staff? It all seemed so... bizarre. Everything that happened during the Friendship Games seemed so mild in comparison to whatever was supposedly going on here. In this brand-new world. 

Just what had she gotten herself into? "Library will be closing in fifteen minutes." A voice sounded off from the intercom system on the ceiling. Twilight blinked in surprise, the time really flew by. With a sigh, the young lady began making her way to the exit. 

_'At least you know where you're at...'_ Twilight told herself after leaving the library. Now she had to find a way to get home, and hopefully avoid running into that Demon Bull King. She still found it hard to believe some kid with a magic staff would be enough to stop him...

Perhaps tomorrow she could learn more about the legend surrounding the demon. It would give her something to do. Until then, she had to find a place to stay. But where? And even when she did find a place, she didn't have any money. Twilight hummed out loud. 

This place was more advanced with technology. Maybe she could do something involving it? Except this was all speculation. Not to mention the tech around her, could very well be beyond her skill set. 

"It doesn't mean I can't try." Twilight thought out loud with a determined smile. It soon faded though as the situation began to sink in again. She quickly shook her head. No! She wouldn't think like that, not yet anyway. First she would find a place to stay, then she could worry about the big stuff. 

As she took a step forward, panicked shouts and whispers tore through the air as everyone rushed in doors. Twilight nearly jumped when some placed a hand on her shoulder. "What are you waiting for? Go hide! They're coming!" 

"Wait! Who's coming?" Twilight called out as the person raced off. What were they- a whimper escaped from her when metal clanking together, could be heard not far from her. The young lady ducked into another alleyway and quickly hid behind an empty trashcan. 

She dared to take a quick peek over the trashcan, her blood turned cold at the sight of the robots that bore a strong resemblance to the demon that plagued this town. Twilight gulped as she ducked down again, only to freeze up when she heard a male voice. "Keep searching! That magical source isn't far from here."

Magical source? Twilight stifled a gasp when she looked down at her pendant. Could he be referring to this? Or was there something else in the general area that he wanted? Either way she was in trouble. 

Twilight mentally sighed as she leaned against the trashcan, only to yelp as it tumbled forward from the added weight. Revealing her location. She quickly scrambled to her feet, clutching the pendant like it was a lifeline as all eyes were on her. "Well, well, well..." Now that she was no longer hiding, Twilight could get a good look at the owner of the voice. His wild hair was pulled into a ponytail, it reminded her of flames for some reason. 

In his hands was some sort of device, judging by its design she believed it was what they were using to track the magical source he mentioned. Her face went pale when it suddenly dawned on her. 

"Be a good peasant, and hand over that little pendant. Or else." Twilight let out a startled sound when the man before her, _summoned_ a flame in the palm of his hand. For one split second, she thought about it, handing it over. Then Twilight saw the look in his eyes, the hunger for power. The hunger for the magic she carried with her at this moment. And she remembered where the magic came from. Kind, honest, and loyal girls. How could she just... hand their magic over like that?

And despite the fear clawing at her, she knew the decision she had to make. 

"No." Twilight whispered out softly. Her fear increased tenfold when an angry growl left the man with the fire dancing in his hand. "Wrong answer." 


	2. A New Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags are gonna be a changing- just a heads up folks! Rating is gonna stay the same though.

_"Fear doesn't need conquering. Fear tells you where the edge is. Fear is a good thing."-- Jim Gordon_

* * *

* * *

* * *

_"It's up to you to not fail this time."_ That was what her classmates had whispered, rather harshly Twilight may add, before the final event of the Friendship Games could begin. She could only imagine what they would think of her now, an utter fool for not handing the pendant over to the man who could control _fire_. Why? Because he looked angry, and there was nothing around she could- Twilight's eyes zeroed in on the empty trashcan. The same one she had hidden behind. 

"Now listen-!" The man started to say, only to stumble backwards when an aluminum trashcan was kicked straight at his face. It hit the ground with a heavy clank, soon revealing that the girl had taken off further down the alleyway. Only a few seconds passed before Twilight could hear an enraged roar, not the brightest idea but quite frankly, she was out of options at this point! The young lady's eyes darted around, as if the answer to her escape, would just pop out of nowhere. 

As she ran as fast her legs could carry, she could feel something... hot coming her way. Glancing back, Twilight let out a scream when she saw a fireball heading towards her! She quickly hit the ground, using her arms in a vain attempt to shield herself as the fireball soared overhead. She only glanced up when she heard an explosion, her eyes widening when she saw the fireball had hit a dumpster.

 _'_ _That could've been me...'_ Twilight thought. She quickly jumped to her feet when she felt the area around her become hotter, the color left her face at the sight of the man. He looked less than pleased, not to mentioned it looked like fire was completely surrounding him! How was that even possible?!

"You're going to pay for that little stunt!" Twilight backed away as far as she could when the man lunged for her pendant. However, something stopped him. The shadows, the shadows with glowing purple eyes, and a dark smile that sent shivers down her spine. "W-What is this?!" The man grunted as a few shadows tackled him while the others took care of the few robots that followed them down the alleyway. Taking this chance, Twilight took off running again, hoping the shadow-things could keep that man with the fire busy. By the time she was out of the alleyway, she was completely out of breath. But she knew she couldn't stop, now, except she had no idea which way to go! "Hey." Twilight whipped around, "W-Who said that?" The young lady clasped her hands together when the owner of the voice chuckled. "Up here."

Looking up, Twilight briefly caught a glimpse of a retreating figure on a building a few feet away from her. Her eyes fell on the fire escape, and she made quick work to climb it. Which was easier said than done. Her jelly legs nearly gave way, not to mention her standard shoes for her uniform weren't made for climbing..

At last, the young lady made it on top of the building. Except... where was her second mystery man? Twilight ducked down low when she heard the fire man from before, now sounding more angry. If that were even possible. "I _will_ find you peasant! You can't hide forever!" Twilight gulped nervously as she laid low against the roof of the building she was on. She mentally counted out two minutes before she sat up, her heart started to calm down a little. Good, he left. "Hey-"

A scream tore through Twilight again, only for a hand clamped over her mouth, her eyes widened once again that day as she took in the person before her. Except this person, wasn't a person it was... a monkey!? First a girl with wings, then a man who could control fire, now this!? She was starting to feel a little light headed all of a sudden... "Hey, hey don't go fainting on me kid." The male's voice managed to bring Twilight back, although she still couldn't shake the feeling off completely. "Better?" 

"I think so.." Twilight mumbled, now that she wasn't light headed anymore, she could take in the male in front of her. He was in fact, a monkey. He had dark fur, which only made the red marking across his eyes stand out more. "Good.. well, later." He sent her small wave before beginning to walk away. "W-Wait!" Twilight called out as she hurried after him, well the best she could with jelly legs anyway. "You... you saved me, with the shadows." She stated out loud, causing the male to turn around to face her. A bit of a shocked expression on his face, only for it to fade into a small grin. "That obvious huh?" 

"Well... it was the figure of the shadows, you match them exactly." Twilight explained. Even in her panicked state, it was easy to match the shadow creatures to the male before her. "You know, since we're on the subject, what exactly did you do to get Red Son to go after you like that?" He asked. Red Son... now she could put a face to a name. The young lady hesitated at the question, would he believe her? Then again, this world had a bull demon, and a man who could control fire, he might just believe her. "It's...it's a long story." Twilight mumbled. She blinked in surprise when he sat down across from her.

"I've got time." The golden eyed male answered with a small shrug, like it was no big deal. 

Twilight paused for a moment. Talking to someone did sound nice at the moment, clasping her hands around her pendant, she began to tell him what happened. Not everything of course, she didn't want to take up anymore of his time. She told him about the magic stored in the pendant, how it caused the rifts in space to appear when it opened, and how one literally dragged her through. "The man, Red Son, was looking for my pendant with some type of device." Twilight blinked back tears. She was grateful for this male, but she would never forgive herself if he got hurt because of her. It wouldn't be long until Red Son found her again and- 

"You mean, this thing?" A smug smirk appeared across his face as he held up the now destroyed device, "You... destroyed it?" Twilight questioned in slight shock. "It was an accident, but it looks like you lucked out kid." The male stiffened when Twilight gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Mr..." She trailed off, now realizing she never gave him her name. Or vice versa. "Oh...right." He cleared his throat. "Macaque." He introduced. "Twilight Sparkle." She gave him a tired smile before it faded. "Macaque, do you know anyone in this city who could send back to where I'm from?" Hopefully before running into Red Son again, and soon. 

"Sorry kid, no one comes to mind. But... I might be able to do something." Hope shone in the young lady's eyes, "Really?" Twilight asked. "It might take some time, plus I got something to take care of, but once I'm done, consider yourself home." Macaque reassured Twilight, at the mention of home, some of her good feelings died down. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just... I don't know how everyone is going to react once I'm back." Twilight admitted. "Worry about it later." Macaque replied, as if it were that simple. "You kind of have bigger things to worry about." He added in, causing her to grip the pendant tighter. "What do you mean?" Twilight had a feeling he wasn't just referring to Red Son. 

"From what you told me, you've got a lot of magic tied up inside that pendant. That's going to attract a lot of attention, not just from Red Son, but other demons too." Macaque explained. Twilight's eyes grew wide in horror upon hearing the news. "W-What?" She managed to get out in a whisper. Just how many demons were in this city!?

"Don't worry though, you've got someone watching your back now." Macaque quickly said upon noticing the panic building up around her. Twilight took several deep breaths before finally calming down a little. When he said someone did he mean... himself? 

Why would he help out a total stranger though? "You look like you need all the help you can get." He answered with a small chuckle, causing her to blush faintly. She didn't even know she said it out loud. "So? What do you say?" What could she? Sorry no thank you, I can handle the fire guy on my own?

Macaque went through a lot of trouble to protect her. Not to mention she _would_ need help when Red Son, or another demon came looking for her pendant. She was barely able to survive her encounter with _one_ demon. "Only if you'll be careful.." Twilight soon murmured, not looking him in the eye. It didn't sit right with her, dragging some innocent in a mess she got herself into. What other choice did she have though?

If Twilight had glanced up, even once, she would've seen the triumphant smirk that Macaque wore.

"I'm always careful." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My big dumb brain just realized everyone may be OOC at some parts- I'm gonna try and avoid that


	3. Certainty and Uncertainty

_"Your life is as good as your mindset."-- Unknown_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Twilight sat up in a panic, only to relax a good few seconds later. A groan soon left her as she laid back down on the sleeping bag Macaque was able to find for her. A nasty nightmare, one she thankfully couldn't recall, woke her up. Even if she didn't remember it, Twilight could still feel the dread inside her. Instead of focusing on that, she mentally turned her attention to the events that transpired. It had been an entire day since arriving to this world, and meeting Red Son, along with... her new friend.

She wasn't sure if she could call him that just yet. He rarely said her name, instead he always called her kid. _'I suppose in his eyes I'm still a child... who knows how old he actually is.'_ Twilight concluded. 

Not to mention he was a lot nicer than anyone from Crystal Prep had been, safe for Dean Cadence. Oh she hoped they were doing okay, they must be worked sick. Her family, and Spike... maybe the nice girl, Fluttershy if she was not mistaken, would look after him until she got back. Until then... she was going to have to make the most of the situation at hand. Macaque was nice enough to give her a roof over her head, the roof of what she believed was a training dojo of sorts, and a fresh change of clothes. 

A good thing too, no reason to get her uniform messed up. Turning on her side, Twilight's blurry vision could make out her glasses, and the pendant that laid next to it. After putting her glasses on she gingerly touched the device, a sigh of relief leaving her when she realized the magic was still inside. It's not that she didn't trust Macaque, she just wasn't sure what to think of him. Showing up like that, offering to help her out, it didn't fully sit right with her. 

Except now this confirmed it. If he really wanted the magic she had, he would've taken it when she was asleep. Or just take it the same way Red Son had tried. Twilight pushed those thoughts aside as she got up and got dressed. The building they were staying in had some extra rooms, and while the room she was staying in was a bit small, it was better than a cheap motel. 

The young lady made quick work to get ready for the day. She put on some dark jeans along with a dark purple hoodie that had black accents along the cuffs of her sleeves. And after slipping on a pair of black converse, Twilight then fixed her hair into its usual style, a simple bun. Looking over herself in the cracked mirror leaning up against the wall, Twilight couldn't help but smile a little. "Perfect." Once the pendant was around her neck, Twilight left the small room, which led right out into the dojo. Already there was Macaque, who looked to be in a deep meditation. Beside him was a plastic bag of some take out, probably breakfast. 

"Look who's up." Macaque commented without turning around to face her. 

"Morning." Twilight fought back a yawn as she took a seat next to him, "Guess we stayed up a little too late." Macaque smirked a little as a bright smile appeared on Twilight's face. "It was worth it, thanks again for answering my questions last. And for the story behind the Demon Bull King. It makes sense why someone is able to hold his own against him with a staff!" Her small rant soon ended when she realized she had been talking a bit too long. "I'm gonna go ahead and eat now." Twilight mumbled as she opened up the bag and got ready to eat. 

A few minutes passed by, and Twilight wasn't really enjoying it. She had a lot more questions, mostly about the Monkey King. Was he actually royalty? Or was it a title? Where was he now that the Demon Bull King was back? Why did someone else wield his staff? "Kid?" Twilight quickly looked over at the male. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Her embarrassment only grew when he let out a small chuckle. "No, but you were getting that look on your face. You've got more questions." Macaque stated. 

"..is it that obvious?" 

"Very." 

"Okay, you've got me." Twilight admitted with a small smile, "I just don't want to burden you with question after question." He answered so many last night, she could at least wait longer than a day to ask him more. "How about we walk and talk?" Macaque suggested. Twilight hummed in thought. It _would_ be nice to see more of the city, although one question remained. "Um... what about your..." She trailed off as she gestured towards his tail and overall appearance. "I've got it covered." 

Twilight's eyes widened as Macaque's purple magic swirled around him for a brief moment. The magic soon faded, leaving a more... well human like Macaque. His outfit remained the same though. "So? What do you think?" 

"It's amazing!" Twilight answered with a bright smile, "Is it difficult holding up the illusion? How long does it last?" 

"Hey remember kid, walk and talk." He reminded the purple eyed teen. "Right, sorry." She answered with a sheepish smile. After picking up the remains of the breakfast and throwing them into a nearby trashcan, they were off. It was amazing, no one knew Macaque had put up an illusion, it was... just amazing! Twilight couldn't find any other way to describe it. As they boarded a bus, Macaque was the one to start answering questions. Not that she minded though, she asked him quite a number of them last night. It was only fair she could try and answer some of his. "So what's your home like? If you don't mind asking that is."

Twilight paused for a moment. How could she describe it? "Well, we don't have monsters running around." At least... not until her pendant started opening up rifts in fabric of space. She quickly pushed that thought aside. "Nor is it advanced in technology as much as this city." It was... pretty average all things considered. "Ah come on, there's gotta be something too it. Otherwise... you wouldn't be here."

When he put it like that... "It _was_ just your average town. Except strange things started happening at this school, not too far from where I go actually." Twilight soon went on into full detail about Canterlot High School, the strange energy readings she would find from there. She was so wrapped up in theories and ideas, she ended up telling them about the girls she met. The magic... she took from them. "It was just awful." Twilight murmured as she held onto her pendant.

"I made this to track EM frequencies and contain anomalies. Not... steal magic." It was a wonder that girl with the flaming hair didn't yell at her more. She just wanted to understand what was going on at the school! Not cause the Friendship Games to be ruined by plant monsters coming out of random portals...

"Twilight? Here's our stop." It wasn't so much his voice bringing her out of her thoughts, again, but he used her name. Not kid, her _name_! Twilight hurried after Macaque as they stepped out of the bus. The young lady still felt horrible at what she had done back home, but some of her sad feelings had seemingly melted away when Macaque actually used her name. _'Is this what Dead Cadence meant being around other people?'_ It must be. No wonder she was so insistent on the matter. 

The young lady had started to say something, but the words died out when she looked up the sky. People around her and Macaque rushed of in a flurry of panic and horrified screams. 

Dark magic began gathering around dangerously in the air. Soon forming into a huge humanoid type creature with an X crossover where one of its eyes should be. A whimper left Twilight when it zeroed in on her and Macaque. Just as it lunged for them, Macaque scooped her up and jumped onto a nearby building. "Hang on!" Why wouldn't she!? Twilight squeezed her eyes shut as she wrapped her arms around the male, who's illusion had already faded away. Was it too much to ask that she have a nice morning someone she was close to considering calling him her friend!?

Apparently it was. 


	4. Doubts

_"Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow." -- Albert Einstein_

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Stay here, _don't_ go anywhere."

Macaque had told her after leaving her on top of a building, right behind a wide metallic chimney. Twilight had counted thirty seconds before taking a hesitant peek behind her hiding spot. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw the monster use its magic to smack someone down. As if they were nothing more than a fly. That was after the person tried to attack it. Probably not the best tactic to use, but she had to give the stranger points for trying. 

She quickly ducked back down when the monster glanced her way. What now? If that then saw her then- her mental rant was cut off when she heard the wind howl followed by an explosion of some sorts. Looking up, Twilight's eyes grew wide again when she saw purple magic blast the monster away, leaving only a thin wisp of purple clouds. That must've been Macaque! Except... where was he? "He's fine! I'm sure he's fine..." Twilight thought out loud, only for horrible theories to plague her mind. What if he used too much of his magic and passed out? What if the blast he sent at the monster, sent him flying straight into the street? Or out of the city!? What if-

"Twilight?" 

Said female let out a startled sound, nearly jumping a good inches. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Turning around, relief washed over her when she saw Macaque was safe and not hurt. He seemed to be doing pretty well after that encounter with the monster. "I'm so glad you're-" Twilight cut herself when she saw someone new standing beside him. She took in his appearance, along with his staff. "Twilight this is-"

"You're the Monkie Kid!" She concluded before Macaque could finish, surprising the both of them as she darted over to take a closer look at the staff MK carried. "I read about your victories online, quite impressive! But I'm really curious about the staff, what's it composed of? Macaque said that it was the only thing keeping the Demon Bull King from returning, is that really true?" Twilight soon finished. MK let out a sheepish chuckle, not expecting so many questions to be thrown his way. "Uh... thank you? And I have no idea what's made of, and yes it is one hundred percent true." The other male answered all her questions. Much to her delight, although she was disappointed to learn not even MK knew what the staff was made out of. 

"Don't tire the kid out, he's got some training to do once we get back." 

"We?" Both MK and Twilight asked at the same time. "I'll explain everything." Macaque reassured both of them. And that he did. Apparently MK was the one who tried attacked the monster before Macaque arrived to take care of it. And when MK asked for some more training, Macaque had agreed. Although the black haired male had admitted that the monster wasn't gone, it simply... retreated. Twilight couldn't help but gulp at the news. 

"Hey, if that guy comes around again, he's gotta deal with me! Monkie Kid!" MK had declared with a dramatic spin of his red and golden staff. Twilight couldn't help but smile softly, he had heart, and who knows, with all the training he got from Macaque he might just be able to take care the monster a lot better than the first time around. Once they arrived back at the dojo, the two wasted no time in getting down to business. Considering there wasn't much she could do, Twilight opted to stay and watch them work. Stepping outside meant putting a target on her back. And while she could always leave the pendant behind... she didn't want to risk it falling into the wrong hands. Even though MK and Macaque were hardly the wrong hands. 

Plus she was rather curious to see what type of magic MK held. On the way back, he said he had most of the abilities of the Monkey King. "I... may still have a lot to learn though." MK had admitted. "Isn't that the best part though? Learning what you can do and evolve from it?" Twilight had asked in return, making him blink in surprise. "You make a good point there." 

The only thing that troubled her was... what would his teacher think? Monkey King? About his student learning from someone else? He must be a pretty understanding person if MK was here, training under Macaque. The two sparred with their own staffs, although Macaque's looked a little more... scary if Twilight was being honest. It was such a dark color, she would've mistaken it for black if her glasses were off. Not to mention the spikes on both ends... it was vastly different from MK's staff. _'Everyone has their preference.'_ She had told herself. Like a favorite color, or a favorite book. 

A yelp of surprise left her when she saw Macaque send his student flying into a rack of weapons. Rather sharp ones if she might add. It was a wonder none of them hit MK as they clattered to the floor. 

"Don't get me wrong, I was kind of expecting something more from someone with your power." Macaque stated before MK protested, insisting that he could easily give it his all. Wasn't this only supposed to be a sparring matching though? "I can do better." MK soon admitted with a tired smile. It seemed to be the right answer, because Macaque sent MK a small smile. "Maybe show me next time." And with that he walked off, probably going to mediate. 

MK winced as he rose to his feet, careful not to step onto any of the weapons. He blinked in surprise when Twilight handed him a bottle of water. "Thanks." 

"No problem." 

It got a little awkward a few seconds later, prompting Twilight to say something. "I think you did pretty good." His movements were so fluid with the staff, like he had been using the weapon for years and not just a few months. "I could've done better." The young man answered with a tired shrug once he finished drinking the water. Twilight frowned a bit before smiling. "Practice makes perfect, who knows, maybe next lesson you can turn the tables on Macaque." Childlike glee shone in MK's eyes.

"You really think so? You're not just saying that?"

"Of course I think so!" Twilight answered. "You used the staff like you had it for years, not a few months." She voiced out her thoughts from earlier, which earned the dark haired girl a tired, but bright smile from MK. "Really?" Twilight let out a soft giggle, "Yes MK really." She began picking up the fallen weapons and set them to the side. Perhaps she could organize this by side and blade length? Of course she couldn't build a new rack but oh well, so long as the weapons weren't in anyone's way. "Hey I was wondering, do you wanna... hang out sometime? My friend Mei and I usually go to the arcade or just do whatever, you're welcome to tag along." 

Twilight blinked in surprise at his offer. Hang out? No one had asked her to hang out before... not since she was in middle school, and by then she had been pouring into her studies, determined to get good marks. "I don't know..." She trailed off. "What about the demons? Red Son-"

"No sweat! I've taken that guy down before, plus it's not like you're gonna be left alone." 

He was right, she'd hardly be walking the streets on her own, she'd be in a group. "... I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of my mistakes." The smile MK had slowly faded when he realized just how upset Twilight was about the whole thing. Neither she or Macaque went into the details about how she got here. Only that the magic she carried, opened a portal and dragged her through. "No one's gonna get hurt, I promise." 

Clasping her hands together Twilight slowly looked up at the other. It... it looked like he really meant to keep it, such promises were never easy to keep, but it looked like MK would do whatever he could to make sure he kept that promise. "Okay." Twilight soon answered, her voice coming out in a whisper, she wasn't even sure if MK heard it. But judging by the bright grin that reappeared, she had a feeing he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, no romance in this story. MK and Sci-Twi are sweethearts in their respective worlds, but I'm not going to ship them together.  
> In the Equestria Girl world, Human Twilight didn't have any friends before arriving to CHS for the Friendship Games.  
> Which is why she's a little awkward around Macaque and MK.


	5. Something Amiss

_"And yet to every bad there's a worse."--Thomas Hardy_

* * *

* * *

* * *

For the next few days, Twilight would go back and forth between staying at the dojo, to hanging out with MK and his friend Mei. She was... different, not in a bad way though, but she only met one person who was this lively and upbeat about everything, and that was the CHS student Pinkie Pie. The only difference was, Mei was just... a little bit scary. Not to a point Twilight was afraid of her, no the other girl treated Twilight as if they had known each other for years. 

Although Mei was a disappointed to learn the purple eyed girl would not be staying in their city. "Are you _sure_ you don't want stay?" Mei had asked hopefully. Twilight gave Mei a soft laugh and shook her head, "I'm positive Mei, but... I really am glad I was able to meet all of you-" The conversation had been cut short when Red Son arrived. Much to Twilight's fear. 

She knew he'd make good on his promise, although some part of her had hoped otherwise. Mei had managed to hold her own against Red Son for a while, Twilight was left in awe once again when the other dark haired girl had brought out a stunning green sword to combat the fire demon. But it wasn't until MK arrived did things get... strange. He had been training under Macaque for sometime now, it was part of the reason why she enjoyed her outings with Mei. The training sessions got... intense to say the least.

_"Stop holding back."_

_"Stop trying to be nice."_

_"Your first strike, should be your_ last _strike."_

Those were the pieces of advice Macaque would give MK. And while she knew nothing about the styles of fighting, Twilight couldn't help but be worried for her friend. That type of training, it vaguely reminded her of how Crystal Prep would push their students. To be the best of the best, to keep their reputation intact. She had quickly rid herself of those thoughts before they could grow anymore. Macaque was hardly any teacher from her school, and MK... MK wasn't like the students at the Academy. He just wanted to do his best, not go to extremes to make sure it happened. During the first round of the Friendship Games, Twilight had seen first hand

Not until now at least. MK struck hard and fast when holding his own against Red Son, said demon was having some trouble keep up with him. MK's fighting style had changed so much since the first time Twilight saw him spar with Macaque. It was unsettling. The young lady had watched on in shock as MK made Red Son retreat, but not of frustration or annoyance, the fire demon did so out fear. "T-This isn't over!" The demon had tried to sound brave, but his voice had cracked at the last second. And just like that, he was gone in a swirl of flames. 

Since then, Twilight tried not to watch their matches, but with Mei going out of town for a few days, and both males spending their time sparring... there wasn't much she could do. Much to her frustration. _'Too bad there's not a way to hide the magic energy, or however the demons can find me...'_ Twilight had briefly considered altering the pendant so the energy readings couldn't be picked up. However, she would have to work on the pendant outside _and_ inside... and since she couldn't open the device without opening rifts in space, that idea was out. 

Twilight winced when she heard a crash come from the dojo outside her makeshift room. The young lady quickly ran out, her eyes landing on MK as Macaque helped his student up. On the back of his jacket lay a strange symbol. It was that of a grinning monkey, although... it didn't look like something that fit MK's personality. A faint gasp left her when she saw it glow purple for a split second, only to fade away. What was that?

"So um... how did training go?" MK looked up when Twilight came over, with Macaque going over to another part of the building, it was just the two of them. "Great. It's actually nice learning something I _need_ to know." He grumbled faintly as he sat down, no doubt still worn out from the training he went through. "What do you mean? Doesn't Monkey King teach you... important things?" Twilight asked while taking a seat next to him.

During their times hanging out with Mei, they would talk about some of their adventures before Twilight came. MK was the most passionate about his teacher though, he even showed her the unofficial autobiography of the Monkey King. Which she enjoyed reading when MK loaned her one of this copies. Except ever since he started his training with Macaque, it seemed like he talk less and less about him. He was even losing some of that brightness Twilight saw the first time they met.

And while it wasn't her business... weren't friends supposed to do something when they were worried for the other person? "Not really." MK soon answered. "He's still having me destroy some wall for a breakfast nook or whatever." 

Twilight was left puzzled at why Monkey King would want his student to do that, isn't that something he could do himself?

"But there must be a reason he wants you to do it-"

"Yeah well if there is one, he's not telling me!" MK snapped, startling the young lady for a moment before a frown appeared. "I gotta go." She squashed down her hurt when MK grabbed his staff and left the building, all without waiting for Twilight to say something. "What's happening to you?" She whispered to no one in the room. What happened to the person she was starting to like? 

"He's getting stronger, that's what happening." Twilight whipped around, coming face to face with Macaque. An easy going smile was on his face. Like there was nothing wrong. It caused her hurt to twist around into anger and frustration. He was MK's teacher! Shouldn't be seeing that something was changing in his student?! "He may be getting stronger, but can't you see that's something changing in him?" Twilight asked, making sure her anger didn't seep out into her voice.

Macaque must've sensed otherwise though, because his smile faded. "Look, it's...sweet that you're worried about him. But I promise, once he's ready he'll be just fine. And pretty soon, you'll be on your way home. So don't worry about it."

The anger that Twilight felt froze over with shock. Right... home, she was going home soon. How could she forget? She stood there, a different number of emotions trying to take hold. "You look pretty tired, go get some sleep." Macaque had said before he walked away. Twilight barely heard him though. Her thoughts were still running rampant. Fighting back tears, she hurried off to her makeshift room and promptly closed the door behind her. What was wrong with her? 

She'd be going home soon. She should be happy.

So why did it feel like nothing had changed since the first day she had arrived to this city? _'Because you're right back where you are.'_ Twilight told herself as let out a shaky breath. Maybe it was a good thing she didn't form... really strong connects with anyone here. Mei and MK were wonderful people, but she knew they would be just fine after she got home. As for Macaque... she wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. 

Twilight took off her glasses as she laid down on the sleeping bag, maybe a goodnight's sleep would help. Letting out a yawn, Twilight got herself ready for bed. As she took off the pendant, she couldn't help but stare it at. Her thumb tracing over the center button. It was hard to believe such a little device could give her such trouble. She had better figure out what to do with it once she... got home.

Fighting back a grumble, she set the pendant down by her glasses and turned on her side so she wasn't facing the stupid thing anymore. For the longest time she stared at the blank wall across from her, before she soon fell asleep. 


	6. Lies, Lies, Lies

_"It's never been a game to me, I'm after something much bigger. And_ no one _is going stop me."-- Catra_

* * *

* * *

* * *

She was wrong, a goodnight's sleep did not help at all. Her thoughts were still plagued with her worries, ranging from MK's behavior, to what she was going to do with the magic once she got... home. Her worries never faded, not even after she got dressed, not even after she had breakfast, not even when she stepped outside to get a breath fresh air. They still didn't fade when MK arrived for his training lessons. Twilight truly could not fathom how Macaque could not see the change in his student! 

If she were a teacher, she'd be very worried when a student of hers slowly started to do a 180 personality change. _'Does... does that mean Macaque doesn't care? That doesn't make sense... if he didn't care he wouldn't be helping me, or train MK.'_ Even if... it was true, what could he possibly have to gain from all this? Nothing, not a single thing, as far as Twilight knew. The young lady mentally groaned as she rubbed the sides of her head. Why was it she could understand math and science but not people? 

_'Because I never really spent a lot of time with people..'_ Twilight concluded with a faint sigh. No wonder Dean Cadence was concerned about her wanting to go to Everton. Twilight snapped out of her thoughts when she no longer heard the sound of their weapons clashing. Looking over, she frowned worriedly when she saw MK fall to one knee, he looked really exhausted... but at least he didn't collapse. That was a good sign, right?

"You're ready." Twilight frowned at Macaque's words while walking over to help MK to his feet. Despite what happened yesterday... she wasn't just going to turn a cold shoulder to him. The human male sent her a grateful glance before looking up at Macaque. "Ready for what?"

Apparently he was ready to take on the smoke monster from only about, a week ago? It never really hit Twilight how long she had been in this city, this world. Had it been a week back home? Or had it only been a few minutes, or mere seconds, since she was pulled through the portal? The young lady let out a tired groan as she continued climbing the long stairway built into the side of a mountain. She didn't feel right about coming here... but Macaque had pointed out she'd be a sitting duck by at the dojo. And last thing she wanted was to run into Red Son again. 

So here she was, climbing to the top of a mountain where the smoke monster was currently making its home. A frown appeared Twilight's face. What was it waiting for? Surely it could sense them climbing the mountain? If not Macaque or MK, then definitely the magic she was carrying with her. Instead it just... remained still, like it was waiting for the perfect moment to strike down its prey. Twilight gulped at the mental image. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Twilight asked about ten or so minutes into the climb. "Positive, right MK?" Macaque turned to look over at said male, only to stop walking. Twilight paused too and turned around, a yelp almost leaving her when she saw the young man tiredly trudge up the stone steps. He even went so far as to use his staff to help him up. No way was he ready for this! MK could barely stand! When Macaque saw MK was still keeping up with them, the male continued walking. 

Quietly, but quickly, Twilight headed over to help MK balance himself. "MK, you can't fight the monster like this." Shouldn't he at least wait a day before fighting? 

"What? Of course I can." He said as he moved away from the purple eyed girl to stand on his own. "There's just... a lot of steps." Twilight frowned at the comment. Although she couldn't deny it, there were quite a number of steps. With a lot of discarded weapons... and skeletons. A lot of both really. It didn't soothe her overall fears that something was about to go horribly wrong. Not that she would let show, MK was probably worried enough on his own.

"Come on, Macaque is probably waiting." Twilight sent him a weak smile before they trudged on after Macaque. As the pair walked, the young lady tried not to look up at the top of the mountain, or at the sky too. With the lightning overhead, it only added to the creepiness of this place. Twilight stuck close to her friend when she spotted another skeleton. She wasn't sure if she wanted to reach the top or not anymore... 

What felt like an eternity, they finally reached the top. Twilight fought back a whimper at the sight of the monster, it remained perfectly still, even though she knew it could probably see them. Nothing felt right about all of this. It was like something worse than the monster was waiting for them, but that was crazy! Right? "We need to destroy it, once and for all!" Macaque practically shoved MK forward, the latter flailing for a moment before he found his footing.

"What? But last time I couldn't even hit it!" 

"Totally." Macaque smirked to himself before it faded into a smile. "But since then you've had me teaching you. You're stronger now! Don't you feel stronger?" MK took a step back when Macaque took one towards him. "..I guess." The young man soon mumbled out. Twilight had started to say something, anything to stop this... this whatever this was! Except MK was already being shoved out into the figuratively boxing ring. This was hardly a boxing match though...

Twilight clasped her hands together worriedly as she stared ahead at her friend, her nerves growing more when she saw MK leap at the monster, twisting the staff around as he did so. _'Please be okay, please be okay...'_ Twilight mentally chanted as purple magic surged around MK and his staff, he was so close to piercing through the monster! If only he had an edge- _'Like the magic you now carry?'_ A dark part of her brain whispered. It stunned her. This whole time... she never thought about using the magic in her pendant. Every time it opened, magic was stolen, or portals opened up. 

But what if it didn't happen this time? What if she gave MK enough magic to defeat the smoke monster? Her hand inched towards the center button of the pendant. She was... curious to understand the magic she had, but something stopped her. Crackling energy and magic could be heard, prompting Twilight to look up, and the young lady thought it was all some sick joke. The smoke monster twirled into a smaller form, soon shaping into- "Macaque?!" She cried out in disbelief. 

She couldn't see MK's face, but she knew he was just was shocked as her. Twilight screamed out for her friend when Macaque sucker punched the young man in the gut, and then let MK hit the ground with a thud while his staff landed next to him. She rushed over, barely registering that Macaque had some sort of glowing orb in his hand. "MK? Are you alright?" Twilight asked as she helped him sit up. 

"I.. I don't know.." MK admitted in a whisper, causing Twilight's heart to sink. Just what did Macaque do to him?! "You know you two are good kids." Speak of the devil. Twilight looked on in horror as the Macaque next to them, slipped into a shadow and trailed off to another Macaque... the real one no doubt. " _Super_ nice." Both her and MK watched on as the shadow merged with someone they once thought of as their friend, bringing back the dreaded smoke monster in the process.

Macaque didn't waste a single moment in absorbing the magical orb he took from MK, hints of gold and purple magic crackling around him. Twilight let out a yelp when a gust of strong wind sent her and MK flying backwards. The young man hit a large boulder, soon followed by his own staff, which ended up caging him against the rock. MK groaned weakly and looked up, grunting in pain again when Twilight ended up slamming into him. 

"Twilight!" MK called out as he struggled to pick up the staff, just like he always could. Except it wouldn't budge! The young lady let out a pained noise as she hit the ground, her hair falling loose from the bun she always put it in. Her head was still pounding, but Twilight was still able to hear Macaque clearly, and it made her sick to listen. "Thank you, for giving me all of Monkey King's power." Macaque let out a dark chuckle as he looked down at the two, "Oh no! Can't you hold the magic staff anymore?" Twilight fought back a flinch at his tone, was this his true nature all along? How could she have been so blind?!

"Well you know what that means. There really isn't anything special about you." 

Her hands curled into tight fists. "Stop it." Twilight's voice came out as a whisper, but Macaque had heard it as clear as day. "Aww, don't think I forgot about you." He grinned, just as shadow clones rose up to pin the young lady's arms behind her back. Startling her in the process. It was hard to believe this magic saved her from Red Son only a few days ago... 

"Is this why you pretended to be our friend?! Just so you could take our magic?!" She shouted while trying to break free from the grinning shadow clones. Macaque let out another one of his cruel laughs. "Two things Twilight, one, I never said I was your friend. And second... this isn't your magic, remember?" Twilight's blood ran cold as he slipped the pendant off her neck. This was even worse than being blackmailed by her principal. At least then she knew the woman's true colors from the start. 

"You know, I was just going to take the kid's power. Then by chance, here you are, with something even more unique than the powers of Sun Wukong." Twilight could only watch on as he pressed the center button of the pendant, "It's not safe though!" She quickly said, "Remember?! It's why I'm here to begin with!" She didn't want to think about what might happen if it was opened, would more portals open? Would it send all of them back to her home? Or would something worse happen?

Macaque only laughed at her warnings. "You know, maybe I'll pay your world a visit, see what's like in person." He commented off handedly. Twilight couldn't see it, but she knew the color left her face, no-! "No!" The young lady struggled with all her might as Macaque opened the pendant, revealing the glowing orb inside. It expanded ever so slightly, before exploding in a flash of white light. Once it faded, the orb returned to a more calm state. The shadow clones around Twilight were now gone, but she still found that she couldn't move.

She was just so shocked, hurt, and angry at herself. How could she have trusted him?! Now Twilight could only look on in horror as the magic orb started to grow larger and larger. Macaque didn't seem to care though, he just started taking in all the magic, the same way he did before. Different colors of magical energy crackled around him. Purple, then red, followed by pink, yellow, orange and finally blue. 

Soon the orb faded away into nothing, leaving only faint whispers of the magic in the air. Macaque winced in pain as the magic continued to crackle around his form. It was soon replaced with satisfaction as the energy died down, somewhat anyway. 

"This magic's a little different, but I gotta admit... it's pretty great." The male chuckled before facing Twilight, who had been slowly backing up towards MK, once she got over her some of her shock anyway. "You sure know how to pick 'em." He smirked in delight at the weak glare the young lady sent his way. 

"Enough!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I thought this was only going to be four chapters... suffice to say I'm pretty pleased with myself :D


	7. Not Backing Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who gave this story a look over, while I know it's far from perfect, it makes me happy seeing the number of views go up. ^-^  
> We're almost at the end!

_"The darkest day. The blackest hour. Chin up, shoulders back. Let's see what we're made of you and I." -- The 12th Doctor_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Everything seemed hopeless, Macaque had the magic from MK, and from the girls Twilight ended up taking by accident. How were they supposed to stop him now? Her brain scrambled to come up with a plan of some kind, but someone stopped her before she could. 

Monkey King arrived in a flash of gold magic, kicking Macaque away from the pair as he landed on top of the mountain. Twilight was left awestruck once more, as she stared at the new being with wide eyes. So that was him... The Great Sage Equal to Heaven. She could kind of understand now why MK looked up to him even before discovering he was real. He gave of an ethereal glow, one that reminded the young lady of MK.

If Macaque was the darkness, then Monkey King was the light. 

"Monkey King..." Relief shone in MK's eyes when he saw his teacher, who was not happy with him at the moment. If the glare he sent MK wasn't proof enough. "Monkey King! It's good to see ya _bud!_ " Macaque smirked at his rival, momentarily wincing as a spark of magic flashed over his form. "Are you ever gonna get sick of living in my shadow?" Said male snapped in return, causing Macaque to growl under his breath. "It's time you gave back what you stole." 

There was a hidden threat in those words, one Twilight knew the Monkey King would carry out. Macaque didn't look the least bit concerned, if anything he looked... thrilled. Thrilled at the prospect of fighting Monkey King. "You are such a gem." He smirked again. 

"It's going to be so satisfying killing you with your own powers and then some!" And with that, they two rushed at each other. It was a flurry of purple and golden magic, Twilight only managed to catch glimpses of both Macaque and Monkey King as the two fought. _'This is my chance!'_ Twilight thought as she grabbed a hold of the staff keeping MK trapped against the rock. With Macaque busy with Monkey King, she might be able to free MK! "Twilight! It's.. it's no good!" Said female looked up at her friend, a worried frown appearing when she saw the tired expression on his face. "Just get out of here-"

"And leave you alone? I can't do that MK." Twilight stated firmly and started pulling on the staff, except it wouldn't move, not even an inch. She sunk to her knees after a good minute, her arms feeling like they were stretched out, now what? Even if she was able to pull the staff, neither one of them could wield it... "Uh Twilight? The portal you came from... it didn't kind of look like a crack with weird magic around it, did it?" The purple eyed girl blinked in confusion. "That's... oddly specific. Why do you..." She trailed off as a portal cracked open above them, revealing- "Canterlot High!" She gasped in utter shock when she saw the familiar school.

Climbing to her feet, Twilight looked around in amazement and horror as portals started cracking open. Some cracked open in the sky, others started opening up on the mountains surrounding them. This didn't make sense! Macaque was fighting the Monkey King, why would he open so many random portals? Unless... he wasn't doing this on purpose. Thinking back to a few minutes ago, Twilight thought she saw Macaque wince when a brief crackle of magic appeared around him. "Did he.. take too much?" She muttered to herself out loud. 

This was all speculation of course. She didn't know the first thing about magic. "Twilight!" For a split second she thought she was imaging things, but she could've sworn she heard a female voice call out for her. "Twilight!" Looking towards the right, her eyes grew wide when six familiar faces stepped out of a portal close to her and MK. The girls from CHS, the same ones who's magic she stole... dread filled her veins as she struggled not to run off. 

What must they think of her now? All of this... was her fault. She inched closer towards MK when the girl with the flaming hair, Sunset Shimmer if she remembered, took a step towards her. Shame flashed across Sunset's face. "Twilight, are you okay? What- What's going on?" She asked, just as an explosion could be heard, startling everyone in the process. "Okay I have no idea who you guys are-" MK froze a moment when all eyes were suddenly on him. "But basically an evil bad guy took my powers along with the magic Twilight had in her necklace thingy and my teacher is currently fighting him to get it all back."

The six girls were left standing there in pure shock. "Wow... that's a lot to take in when you say it all at once." The girl with the wild pink hair, Pinkie Pie, commented. Twilight looked away shamefully when Sunset looked over at her. "I'm so sorry-"

"No, this isn't your fault Twilight." Sunset stated firmly, "She's right darling." A young lady with striking purple hair styled neatly, Rarity, added in. "You couldn't have possibly known something like this would happen." 

"But-! But I messed around with something I never understood!"

"Hey I've done the same thing too!" MK butted in, only to chuckle in embarrassment. "... that sounded better in my head." 

"I think the point your friend there was trying to make," Twilight looked up when the honest girl with blonde hair and green eyes, Applejack, spoke up. "Is that we all make mistakes, that's what makes us human." This was far from a mistake this... all of this, was a disaster. And there was no one to blame but herself. The young ladies let out startled sounds when they saw something, more likely someone, get sent flying through at least three mountains. "Please tell me that was the bad guy who just got owned..." A girl with rainbow locks, Rainbow Dash, asked nervously.

"I don't think so-" The soften spoken girl of the group, Fluttershy started to say, only to yelp fearfully and hide behind Rainbow Dash when another explosion was heard. Everyone slowly backed up to where they practically formed a wall around Twilight and MK, when dark laughter echoed around them. Sunset Shimmer narrowed her eyes in distaste when Macaque made himself known. She tried not let her fear take hold.

So much for that teacher the guy behind them mentioned... 

"Well look at this! I'm going to go ahead and guess you're the girls who's magic gotten stolen." Macaque chuckled.

Despite the dread they felt, the girls refused to let this guy get to them. The six squared their shoulders back and looked at him straight in the eye. "Look around you! You can't even control the power _you_ took! Is this really what you wanted?!" Sunset snapped, causing the smirk to fade from Macaque's face, and to replaced with an angry scowl. "I can control the magic just _fine._ " He growled out. As if to prove it, he summoned the smoke monster again. Except this one had more detail than the last one. "Now unless you want to get punched off this mountain, I suggest you move. I have something to take care of!" 

Macaque raised his fist, the smoke monster mirroring his movements, before he threw a punch at the group. 

The girls didn't even hesitate, they threw themselves over a terrified Twilight and MK, just a bright light engulfed the area around them. 


	8. Together

_"Unwavering faith and resilient bonds will bring even miracles to your side."-- Mavis Vermillion_

* * *

* * *

* * *

The whole group hesitantly opened their eyes, all expecting the worse. Instead, they found that Monkey King was holding back the fist Macaque had thrown at them! "Okay you gotta admit- that's so awesome!" Rainbow Dash couldn't help but blurt out loud. Her excitement disappeared though when she noticed how much Monkey King was struggling to hold Macaque back. 

"Come on! Show me the _real_ Sun Wukong!" Said male snapped. "The old you would've leveled this whole mountain range to stop me! But you're scared of hurting some kids?! Pathetic!" Everyone flinched worriedly when Macaque pushed harder against Monkey King, who was doing his absolute best, but he might as well have being moving a mountain. As he struggled, more portals cracked open around them as sparks of magic could be seen in the air for a brief moment. 

Sunset's eyes trailed after a spark and her eyes widened in realization. "Everyone! Grab a spark!"

"What?" The group questioned in disbelief. But the redhead didn't say anything else, instead she grabbed a spark just as it zipped past her. Their eyes widening when a red aura engulfed Sunset Shimmer. Her ears were soon replaced with pony ears as her hair grew longer, almost touching the ground. The girls, safe for Twilight and MK, now saw her plan. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy both grabbed a spark, along with Rarity, Applejack, and lastly Pinkie Pie. 

Each girl glowed a different color as the magic washed over them. Their human ears turning into pony ears as their hair grew longer as well, however small wings unfolded from Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy's backs. "Hey, we got our magic back!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she flapped her wings, only to gulp when the enemy let out a dark laugh. "You think it's any match against what I have?!" 

"Yes! It is!" Sunset Shimmer shouted back, her bravado turning into fear when Macaque pulled his other fist back, the smoke monster mirroring his actions. "Let's find out then!" 

"No!" Twilight, MK, and Monkey King cried in terror when Macaque threw his fist at the redhead. Holding her hands up, a beam of red magic shot out, halting the fist only mere inches away from hitting her. Just about everyone there was left awestruck, safe for the group of transformed girls. "Come on!" Applejack rallied the rest and they wasted no time in rushing over. Each one fire a beam of their own magical auras. The different colors connected together, forming into a rainbow of sorts, one that was pushing the fist back! "I think it's working!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed happily. 

Macaque growled under his breath, he did _not_ come this far to be stopped by some girls from another dimension! The magic around the smoke monster began crackling in a frenzy, pushing the rainbow the girls created back at them. _' Even with all this magic, it's not enough..'_ Twilight thought in despair as she watched the seen unfold. She snapped out of it when she saw MK still struggling to pick up the staff. "Come on- staff!" It was no use, "I can't... I'm not strong enough.." MK mumbled in defeat, causing Twilight's heart to break. Of course he was strong enough! 

"Kid!" Both looked over at Monkey King, "We're definitely gonna have words later! But-! It's time for the hero stuff!" The hero stuff? Twilight knew MK was a hero, but her...? After everything she caused? She didn't want to believe it, but she remembered Applejack's word, mistakes are what made them human. And like any other human, it was time she corrected her mistakes. Twilight's eyes landed on a spark that seemed to float into the palm of her hands. 

The moment she clasped it, a lovely magenta aura washed over her. Just like the girls, her ears transformed into pony ears, her hair growing in length until it stopped a few inches from the ground. There was something different about this transformation though, wings, much longer than Fluttershy's and Rainbow Dash's, unfolded from her back. "Whoa.." She heard someone gasp in awe, looking back, a bright smile formed on her face when she saw that MK had managed to free himself!

Except... he was having a hard time picking up the staff, as if it were a hammer. "I got this!" MK told her. She wasn't sure if it was the tone in his voice, or the look in his eyes. Sending him a nod of understanding, Twilight raced over to the group of girls. They all wore pained, but bright smiles as Twilight fired her own blast of magical energy. Much to her surprise, but she would worry about that later. The blast joined up with the struggling rainbow, which started pushing the back once more. 

Just as the rainbow grew close to hitting Macaque, a spinning staff glowing in golden magic, flew straight at him. Both magics connected their target. 

The staff and rainbow went straight through the smoke monster, causing a blinding light to erupt around everyone. 

Everything was dark for sometime, but Twilight found it in herself to slowly open her eyes, only to quickly shut them. Anything to protect her gaze from the sunlight. _'Wait... sunlight?'_ Opening her eyes again and looked around, everyone seemed to be doing alright. The girls' transformations were already gone, and Twilight suspected the could be said for her own transformation. "Everyone okay?" Applejack asked as she and the others shakily rose to their feet. 

"I think so." Fluttershy replied softly as she rose to her feet with Rarity's help. "That was awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed with a bright grin, Twilight smiled softly to herself before looking over her shoulder when she heard a groan. Everyone, along MK and Monkey King, were up on their feet, so... the young lady's eyes landed on the crater only a few feet away. Quickly, Twilight headed over to the crater, already having a good idea who was there.

Upon arriving at the edge, her eyes widened when she saw Macaque struggle to pick himself up. Twilight stumbled back a bit in surprise when Monkey King suddenly appeared next to her. His gaze focused on Macaque. Said male looked up, he let out a pitiful growl when he saw everyone had come to the crater, "Well?" He spat out. "What.. what are you waiting for?" 

The girls looked between each other, unsure of how to go about this. Twilight looked away from the male, wishing she didn't still care for him. Everything he did for her was just so he could get the magic in her pendant. But she couldn't ignore the fact that it was... like being with a friend those few days. Upon hearing someone climb down, she looked back at the crater, and much to her surprise, Sunset Shimmer was heading over to him. Against her better judgement... she started following after her, much to the worry of MK. 

He started to say something as he tried to follow the pair, but Monkey King stopped him. MK gripped the staff worriedly in his hands as he watched on. 

"What do you want?" Macaque narrowed his eyes up at Sunset. What were they waiting for? What was Sun Wukong waiting for?! This was their big chance to finish him off! "I just want to ask you something." The young lady asked, much to his annoyance. "Was it worth it?" Macaque's eyes widened for a split moment before narrowing again. "What does it matter to you?" 

"Because I stole some magic too." Sunset confessed, earning shocked looks from everyone, safe from the five girls. "I thought I deserved it, I thought it could give me the world... instead I ended up in a crater." Shame rolled off her in waves. "But... I had people who cared enough to help me up and give me a second chance." A weak smile appeared as she glanced back at Applejack and the others. 

Macaque let out a bitter laugh. "That's nice and all, but I doubt anyone is going to give me a second chance." The three people he was now connected to, would never forgive him- "I would." The dark haired male looked back at Twilight in shock. She and that kid really _were_ too nice... 

"Make no mistake, what you did..." Twilight fought back tears as she sighed shakily. "I can't forgive you right now..." She admitted, "And I'm not going to forget all of this... but if you try, if you really try and make things right with MK and Monkey King-" His eyes widened when she held out a hand towards him, "Then you deserve a second chance." He could easily play her for a fool again, or hurt MK along with his teacher. But couldn't she try? Couldn't she try and give him a second chance? 

Worry clawed at her as she held her hand, just when she thought he wouldn't accept... Macaque grasped her hand, looking at the ground as he did so. Fighting back tears, this time those of relief and some joy, Twilight and Sunset helped him to his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna get hates for this-
> 
> Not gonna lie, I couldn't decide how I wanted this to turn out. But I remembered how many characters in the MLP world started off as enemies, but became better beings all because someone gave them a second shot.   
> So I thought- "Why not?"


End file.
